


At Last

by cinnamontoastcronch, Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Intense fluff, Marriage, Michelle Jones Refuses To Confront Emotions, Peter Parker is an awkward dork, Weddings, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Peter Parker has to attend a few weddings in his life. When invited to the first wedding he's pressured into bringing a date, so he asks the one person willing enough to help. Then this becomes a regular thing.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Major major major major MAJOR credit to my new found twin, Peter, cinnamontoastcronch on Ao3, for helping me come up with this fic. Seriously, like half the ideas are their's. Also, Charlotte looks like Angela Bassett. I couldn't find a good way to work that in.

**I. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts**

Peter paced back and forth in front of a set of lockers. It shouldn't be this hard, it really shouldn't. He practiced it out in his head a million times. Besides, friends do favors for each other all the time. Why would this be any different? But it was. It _was_ different. This wasn't just any favor. And this wasn't just anyone. It was all just so, **_gah_**.

"What are you doing, loser?" came a voice that pulled Peter from his thoughts. He whirled around to face the source of his stress. "Hey MJ. W-what's up?" She squinted at him while crossing her arms. She was trying to analyze him. "I asked you first." She answered.

Peter nodded, "Right. of course," he cleared his throat and stared at the floor. He fidgeted with his hands for a minute before saying, "I was wondering, it's just there's this thing, and it's supposed to be a big deal, and," Peter began speeding up as he went, "Mr. Stark invited me to this, uh, event. And he said I could bring a plus one, and then we talked and it turns out, funny thing, he thinks I have a girlfriend. Then funnier thing, he thinks that's you. Funniest thing, I didn't correct him." He was going a mile a minute now as he quickly looked her in the eye again. "AndIjustwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogowithme?" Nope. That look. The judging, contemplating, MJ look. He couldn't take that look. He focused his attention to the ground again.

"Did you just ask me out?" MJ finally asked after what seemed like an eternity. Peter whipped his head to look at her again, eyes wide in panic.

"What? No. I just-maybe? I didn't mean, unless you wanted to. But I was just-"

Sure."

"...What?"

"Sure, I'll help you impress your little crush." She smirked.

"I don't have a crush on Mr. Stark." Peter managed with a smile. MJ walked past him, messing with his hair on her way past, and said. "Whatever you say, Parker."

 

Eventually the time came, and Peter was taking MJ on their kind-of-sort-of-not-date to the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. During the reception the Parker Group sat at their own table. The group consisted of Peter, May, MJ, and May's girlfriend for no-one could really remember how long, Charlotte Smith. May and Charlotte were catching up about something, Peter couldn't tell what. He was still very distracted by the concept of everything. He was at _Tony Stark's_ wedding. As a personal guest! There was also the matter of his recently realized girl of his dreams sitting next to him, agreeing to go with him, and it didn't help that she happened to look very nice in her dress. 

MJ leaned closer to Peter and whispered, "I can't believe you brought me to the biggest event in Stark Industries recent history because you got flustered." she took a sip of her drink smirking.

"I don't get flustered." Peter stated. To which MJ raised an eyebrow and replied, "Oh really?" Peter nodded. "Hm, okay," she began, "Look at me and say that again." She dared.

Peter cleared his throat, "Done." He turned to repeat himself to her. Before he could speak, he noticed this situation as well. MJ had put more effort into looking better, which was saying a lot because damn MJ looked fantastic normally. But more importantly she was close. Like, really close. He could see all the little feature on her face, close. 

He tried again to repeat himself but couldn't bring himself to even open his mouth. MJ slowly smiled, saying, "Sure. Never flustered." Peter gained a sudden major interest in the table cloth.

"Shut up." He managed to mumble. MJ fake gasped, placing a hand to her chest. In a mock offended tone she replies, "Peter Parker, that is no way to talk to your date." That comment made Peter both blush and smile in equal parts. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink." he stated before standing and walking away from the table. This event was going to be the death of him. When he returned to the table he found out that Tony had stopped by and spent a solid few minutes trading embarrassing stories about Peter. May even interjected a few. _'Thanks guys.'_ he thought to himself as he sat back down. MJ leaned over again whispering, "You forgot your drink there, Tiger." His eyes blew open wide as he looked to May quickly. She mouthed a 'Sorry.' She had told MJ and Tony Stark about the stuffed animal he had slept with until he was 12.

Peter groaned and thudded his head against the table. Yep. He was definitely going to die before he left today. He heard MJ laugh and felt her grab his arm as she stood up. He lifted his head slightly to look at her. "Come on loser, you're learning to dance." She stated. He didn't have a choice. And May mentioned he couldn't dance? What didn't she mention?

The rest of that night was spent with Peter trying not to freak because, OH MY GOD, he was touching her in places he normally wouldn't, and they were moving in such synchronicity, and AHH SHE WAS CLOSE AGAIN. WAS SHE CLOSER? AAHH! This was one of the times it really sucked to have a Spidey Sense. He could feel more than a normal person would, the whole thing was more intimate than it should've been. All the while MJ was correcting Peter's technique, seemingly unaware of his internal meltdown. Good.

 

** II. May Parker and Charlotte Smith **

Apparently the Stark wedding had a sort of ripple effect. Because a few weeks later Charlotte was buying a ring. A few months after that their wedding came. Before it did Peter was given an invitation, (May insisted. It was a principal thing.) and for some reason she had filled it out for him. And shockingly, she had checked the 'plus one' box. That's ridiculous. May of all people knew he wasn't dating anyone. The only person he'd-Oh, god. No. Nonononononononononono. 

"May. I'm not asking her out." Peter declared through the closed door. May scoffed, "Oh yes you are."

"May, I can't."

"Sure you can."

"She'll say no."

Didn't she say yes last time?"

"That's not the same, she was helping me with Tony Stark."

May finally partially opened the door partially and stuck her head out, "Peter. I have watched you trip and fawn over this girl for...Well far too long. You will go out there and ask her out."

"May..." May sighed as she closed the door again.

Through the door she called out, "Ask her out or no more patrolling for a week."

"Are...are you threatening me to ask a girl out?"

"Go!"

"Alright, alright. Later May."

"Bye honey!"

Peter texted MJ to meet up with him at a park bench they would sit and talk at whenever, mostly at 3 am when neither could sleep. Once he did, he made his own way there. This was going to be _fun_. (Oh sarcasm font, where art thou?) 

By the time MJ arrived at the bench Peter was sitting there, tapping his heel rapidly, and nervously twiddling his thumbs. "'Sup dork. Why'd you call a meeting?"

Peter took a breath and watched the grass ahead of him. "Remember Mr. Stark's wedding?" 

MJ smirked, "Yeah. Why?" 

"That was fun, right?" MJ made her way to the bench, sat next to Peter, and nodded. Peter gulped and continued, "You maybe wanna, ya know, do that again?"

MJ sat in silence for a moment, which made Peter panic. "It's fine if you don't. It just seemed like fun, and May really wanted me to invite you as my-" He stopped himself. He almost said _date_. "Plus one." he decided. 

"Sure. sounds fun."

"Really?" Peter looked at her, "Like, you really wanna do this?" She nodded pulling her best nonchalant expression. An enormous smile slowly crawled it's way onto Peter's face. "Tha-that's. Cool, awesome, great." Peter was grinning now. MJ rolled her eyes, just barely hiding a smile. 

"Stop being so smiley, dork. It's embarrassing."

Peter stood, "Right, no, okay, yeah, I uh, I'll see you later." Peter practically skipped away and MJ rolled her eyes again. What a loser.

 

The entire wedding ceremony was full of love and laughter. The reception even more so. Charlotte kept May dancing most of the night, which was the sight of the whole reception. Peter watched the dance floor, laughing, from beside the snack table. It seemed like the best place to hang around. Suddenly MJ slid next to him. "Ya know, it's kinda weird." She said, out of nowhere.

"What is?" MJ gestured to the dancing newly wed couple.

"Charlotte and May. They kind of act like us." Peter froze. He had no idea how to respond to that. Was she really comparing them to the two most couple-y people Peter knew? I mean, yeah they had been hanging out more lately, and yeah he would kill to be with her like that. And, wait. Did she like him? Like, like like him? God, it sounded so kindergarten, but it excited and terrified him. Was she admitting to that?

Peter cleared his throat and nodded numbly, "Yeah, I can see it."

 

After a while Peter insisted on getting a picture with everyone. Yeah, there were professional pictures already taken, but it wasn't the same. He wanted something more personal, for himself. (Plus Peter absolutely loved taking pictures and had been getting artsy shots of everything all night.) So Peter gathered everyone he cared about at the event for a nice and simple selfie. May and Charlotte stood in the very back, each with an arm around each other, and each happier than they had ever been. In front of them stood Tony Stark, complete with his signature sunglasses, and pose seemingly straight out of the cover of Time magazine. At the very front stood Peter and MJ. Peter was holding the camera and was giving a fake-surprised-but-happy sort of look and MJ was giving a smug smile straight to camera, resting her arm on Peter's left shoulder. Or at least, that's how they had posed. Right as the picture was being taken MJ decided to throw a wrench into the works.

Because as Peter hit the button to capture the moment Michelle Jones turned her head towards Peter's and kissed his cheek. Peter's expression quickly melted into real surprise. And even with her eyes closed and only the left side of her face visible, her smug smirk was very much present and noticeable.

This picture quickly became Peter's favorite and was almost immediately became his lockscreen. For a while after that he would look at that picture in times or distress or need. And it gave him the strength to ask MJ on their first official date a few weeks later. (His homescreen was a picture of him and Ned smiling like dorks. Later it would be changed to a group shot of himself, MJ, Ned, and Betty from their first double date. The lockscreen never changed.)

 

**III. Ned Leeds and Betty Brant**

A few years later when Betty and Ned had been dating for about 3 years, Peter and MJ for 4 or 5, and all of them were fresh out of college Ned finally proposed. 

In the week leading up to the actual wedding MJ and Peter traded off comforting Betty and Ned. Both of them constantly worried about little details going wrong. And depending on the day and situation Ned or Betty would either need the unrelenting positivity of Peter or the supportive realistic view from MJ. On some rare occasions one of them would need both. But for the most part Peter and MJ worked out a pretty good trade off system.

The wedding itself went off without a hitch. Peter was grinning the entire time, consumed with pride and love for his best friend. Ned was of course thrilled, and Betty a slightly more controlled ecstatic. Even MJ was caught smiling some of the few times she let her guard down. Peter made MJ slow dance a few times, (He was more practiced this time) because this was a dream scenario for him. 

After that was the photos. The formal ones of the bride and groom, then the fun group shots. After that was just a bunch of pictures of Peter and Ned in what must've been 50,000,000,000 different stupid poses. They took more photos together than Betty and Ned. MJ and Betty simply watched from the sidelines, laughing at how ridiculous their choices of partners were. 

Soon after that they were off to their honeymoon, (Ned insisted on Hawaii. He said it was for the calm beach vibe. In reality it was because he wanted to feel like a super villain running an island lair.) and Peter and MJ were off to their apartment. MJ sat on their bed, reading the latest addition to her library. Eventually Peter came out of the shower in fresh pajamas and damp hair and sat next to her. He scrolled through his phone, killing time in whatever little ways he could, occasionally pretending not to watch her read. After maybe ~~20~~ , 2 or 3 glances he asked, "You alright, MJ? You're pulling that intense thought face and you haven't left that page in 5 minutes." She placed her bookmark on the page with a sigh and closed the book itself. She placed it in her lap and stared at the cover.

"You think that'll ever be us?" She finally asked. Peter glanced at the cover of her book.

"Dead after angering a warlock?" He asked

"No, I mean w-" she stopped herself turning to give him a confused look, "That's not the plot." Peter shrugged and she laughed lightly kissing his forehead, "Such a dork." she mumbled. Her smile slowly died as she looked him in the eye, "I mean where Betty and Ned were today. You think we'll get there?"

Peter paused to think of a response that wouldn't make him look lame. "I mean, I sure hope so. I've been waiting for that since I was a kid."

MJ smirked, "So you were the wimp in elementary school?"

"I prefer passionate."

"Ugh. You're still that wimp." Peter grinned and gave her a light peck.

"You love it."

She placed her hand on his cheek and gazed deep into his eyes before quietly saying, "God, you're a loser." Peter's grin widened which made her smile. Her smile fell quickly again and her hand fell to rest on her book again. "You sure you're with the girl you'd want to do all that cheesy stuff with?" Peter's expression filled with worry as he sat up straighter. 

"What? What are you talking about MJ?" He asked wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged looking  at the cover of her book again.

"Just, I know how you always dreamed about this fairy tale wedding and relationship and all that. I also know that I'm not the most conventional person." Peter's grip around her tightened and he sighed into her hair.

"Michelle Jones, you are the single most amazing person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. It would be more than an honor to marry you." He reassured. MJ smiled slowly as she reached into her pocket.

"Good. Just making sure." She whispered as her hand reemerged and she rested it on her lap. Peter's eyebrows knitted in confusion before he looked down and saw what she held. It was a ring. "Peter Benjamin Parker, will y-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before Peter held either side of her face and kissed her with all that he had. The force of Peter surging forward put MJ on her back, but that didn't stop them from not breaking the kiss for another 5-10 minutes.

"So, is that a yes, or?" MJ asked with a small smirk. Peter grinned and kissed her again.

When they finally finished Peter texted May and Ned about it. Both were excited beyond belief, giving lots of "Finally"s and every question imaginable. Ned was jealous he couldn't be there to celebrate. A few days after that Tony found out and gave them the same routine. Except Tony insisted on taking them out to the nicest restaurant he could think of to talk the details over.

 

** IV. Peter Parker and Michelle Jones **

The last wedding MJ and Peter attended was their own. They had all the corniest and lamest traditions there because MJ loved seeing how happy they made Peter. The security for the event was majorly beefed up because all the Avengers showed up. Because _finally ._ They had been watching those 2 stumble around their feelings and each other for years. There was no way they were missing this. The team had to give fake names to a couple people, but they were not missing this for anything. May, Charlotte, Ned, and Betty were given a special seating section. 

There was a secondary wedding as a cover so civilians wouldn't show up to the ceremony and see the Avengers walking around. This one was attended by May, Charlotte, Ned, Betty, Tony, the old Decathlon Team, (Yes even Flash, he got less insufferable after high school.) and the various members of MJ's family she was still in contact with. Both events were perfectly appropriate for Peter and MJ. Perfectly odd, but it totally works. 

After their second round at getting married, and as they were getting ready for their honeymoon Peter stopped packing for a moment to watch his new wife as she fiddled with her hair in the mirror. (There was glitter at the second wedding and some of it had gotten on them. MJ wouldn't get all of it out of her hair until days later.) He smiled slowly and widely. She glanced at him, "What are you staring at, loser?" Peter's dopey smile grew slightly.

"Oh, you know. Just appreciating how lucky I am to have such a wonderful wife."

She smiled gently "You're so gross." He kept grinning. "Stop that. You're dorkiness is affecting the vibe of the room." He laughed lightly.

"Love you MJ." he called before returning to his suitcase. She mumbled something. "I'm sorry?" he asked. She made her way over to him and her turned to face her again. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I said." She began as she slowly wrapped her arms behind his neck. "Love you too, Tiger." His grin was back again at full force. "Ugh. Stop it." She said as she rested her forehead on his. Peter shook his head. "Then I'll make you." She declared as she leaned down to kiss him, strengthening Peter's grin and slowly spreading it to MJ as well. That night Peter thought to himself for another countless time, _'I am one lucky guy.'_

 

And they lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
